Bleached Souls
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: A Quincy on his way to Soul Society gets sidetracked and lands up in the worst place imaginable. Can a man who works with souls on a daily basis survive in a world of Hollows MUCH more dangerous than he ever faced? or will he be another number on the death counter?


**Chapter 1: A Quincy's Covenant**

**If your reading this then I wanted to tell you that is is an example story for Bleach X Dark Souls fanfic. If you want to know more check my profile for rules. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The Quincy known as Gunner was. In academic terms. Screwed. True to his name, Gunner's spirit weapons were guns, lots of guns. While effective, that didn't help when he had to fight hollows and rabid arrancar in this forsaken place. Or what he thought were hollows and arrancar. Just yesterday he was entering through an interdimensional gate to Soul Society, next thing he knew he had managed to slip into some cosmic crack and now running from the natives. The ruined castle he was in was already overtaken by the forest and both the undead former owners and the wildlife were out to kill him for some reason.

Right now he was cautiously making his way up the battlements, carefully headshotting each armored defender he came across. The Quincy with white Duster Longcoat scanned the horizon, not caring that blue and white light was flowing into him. Strangely enough there was an abundance of spirit energy and matter in the area, it allowed him to survive for this long but that was no comfort. No matter how high was Reiryoku is or how much Reishi he put into his weapons or himself, he was still outmatched.

The former knights and guards of the castle weren't phased. Some just ran at him undeterred by the dozens of reishi formed bullets he fired. Others were so fast that he could've swore that they had Shunpo or Sonido. What was worse was that the armor plating they had was resistant to spirit based attacks as if they were made to fight against those with capable Reiryoku.

Somehow managing to shoot his way to the highest castle tower for safety, Gunner hoped to finally get some rest. He climbed up the spiraling staircase and took a deep sigh of relief to find a tempered sword planted in the ground.

"Bonfire…" he panted, "finally."

Gunner touche to hilt and the sword lit on fire, flooding the area with a warm yellow light. When he first landed here, the quincy was never able to rest but he soon discovered that these strange bonfires were like miniature safe havens.

Somehow when he rested, the monsters would leave and his wounds were gone. Since the tower was most likely the safest area Gunner resolved to barricade it long enough so that he could gather enough power to jump back to a safer world.

"Barricading won't work. the guards will just break it down."

The Quincy leaped back and conjured a large handgun, "who the hell are you!? how could you be so close to the bonfire?!"

"Because I'm like you. Another warrior who stumbled onto this forsaken land."

"If so then show yourself!"

"Verywell."

Emerging out of the shadow was a man around his size clad in ornate metal armor, his face concealed by the helmet, "I'm a knight Mr. Cleric. As I said I too have wandered into this place."

"Do you know how to get out?"

"yes but it will cost you."

"I don't have gold or jewels on me."

The knight shook his head, "Cleric I want your souls"

"Plural? I only have one and I doubt that you could take it."

The armored stranger chuckled again.

"Have you noticed all that glowing stuff your body is gathering?"

"Thats just Spirit Matter, Reishi I need that to survive."

"We all do Cleric. I bet you already know that your 'Reishi' is the material that makes up souls. well guess what? We just call it Souls and in this nightmare land you need that to live, get stronger, and not turn into those...things. You and I call them hollows. You meanwhile are a Soul Sponge and bait, your luring hollows to you who are hungry for your soul."

The revelation didn't sit well with Gunner, "so if I hand you my Reishi you could get me out of here?"

" why don't we discuss this after we deal with the phantom."

"Phantom?"

The Knight drew his sword and shield, "Think Hollow but smarter and better armed."

A blue light flashed between them before impacting the wall behind them.

"Also magic."

Through the towers wall slit came in a tall red and black silhouette of a man in robes carrying a katana with both hands.

"A shinigami?" said a confused Gunner.

"What's a shinigami"

Before he could answer, the red and black shinigami look-alike charge forward almost impaling the Quincy.

"He's fast!" yelled Gunner, firing his handgun.

Each bullet missed as the phantom quickly dodged the shots. The Phantom then tried to cast another Hado-type spell but it was repelled by the knight's shield.

"What's that stuff made of!?" shouted the Quincy.

"Titanite!" shouted back the Knight, "stay focused!"

The knight charge at the phantom, slamming his shield into the Shinigami copy. It paused momentarily before rolling back and grabbed a strange metal rod that casted some sort of spell that knocked the knight back.

"Knight!"

Gunner conjured up another handgun spirit weapons and fired guns akimbo. Even so the Phantom dashed through the storm of Reishi and managed to make a large gash in his torso before withdrawing through the pain, Gunner activated his Ransotengai technique. Strings of light emerged out thin air and began wrapping around his body. With his mind he could control his body using these string like a puppet but for now he was using it to root his body in place.

Even though he turn himself into a stable firing platform each shot either missed or deflected. The phantom just dodged left and right and seemed to laugh at him. The knight was out cold and the stress and frustration was finally getting to him.

"Thats it!" he screamed, "Licht Regen! Klavier!"

The two handguns glowed with blue light as he lined them up with the phantom.

"DIE FAKE SHINIGAMI!"

In an instant hundreds of glowing blue bolts exploded out of both weapons, peppering half of the inside of the wall. In the center of the smoking remains of the room was the phantom on his knees and a dozen holes all over his body.

The look-alike just stared at him before its body began to fade away. As it turned to dust it pointed at him before moving its hand over its neck. The gesture was clear. The next time it came, it would be coming for him and him alone.

Gunner responded with his own gesture, showing the red and black being the finger, "come near me again and I'll blow you to smithereens."

With finally gone, the quincy groaned and collapsed before crawling his way towards the bonfire. A labored touch later and he got back on his shaky feet, the wounds were gone but his mental fatigue still remained.

Gunner walked over to the unconscious Knight and shook him awake.

"Knight. Knight!"

"uuuuhhh…..that hurt."

The knight got up and looked left and right, "you banished it?"

"If you mean blast him with enough magic for a supernatural frat party then yes."

"good." said the Knight standing up, "Well do you want to go home now?"

"Both of us are in a bad shape. I don't think today is a good idea."

"Have you tried an Estus Flask?"

The knight strained himself as he grabbed a bottle filled with a glowing gold liquid, "this helps. Drink it. You'll feel fresh."

The Quincy grabbed the flask and looked at it, "some of the hollows dranks this. What is it?"

Already drinking an Estus Flask, the knight shrugged, "I don't know really. Legend says that its bottled fire of life. Doesn't matter to me though, It takes the edge off and it somehow refills at a bonfire. As long as it works I don't care."

Uncertain, Gunner sipped the golden fluid before gulping it felt refreshed and could sense that his power was already back to full strength.

"Well," started the Knight, "since we're fine as it is now. how about we get you home?"

Gunner nodded as light manifested in his open hand as white sphere, "From what I saw outside, this is how Reishi is clumped together right?"

"A large soul," replied Knight, "perfect. Now heres something I had been mixing together.

In a small paper box was bottle filled with estus, chunks of bone, wax, and grounded multi colored gravel.

"Estus with homeward bone, Bonfire Ascetic, white Soapstone, and red and blue orb fragments" said the Knight with pride, "all of these objects interact with either other worlds or the bonfire. If you didn't know, bonfires can burn certain objects and can transport people as well. A friend was finding knew things to burn and he found out a way to escape this hell hole."

"Wait. how come you didn't use it?"

"I got more ingredients and you could find all those all over the place. Cleric I'm here for 'reishi' and since you gave me this I got to head home."

Pouring the bottled mixture into the bonfire, a rainbow swirled out until it formed into a large gate lined with multi-colored light. On the other side was an image of Seireitei, the capitol of Soul Society itself.

"Thanks." Said Gunner.

"Just business." Laughed the Knight, "I'll see you Cleric."

"Actually my names not Cleric its Gunner. Whats yours?"

"I don't have a name. I'm just a knight."

"What?!"

"Don't be surprised, I'm a nameless nobody but most people just call me Chosen. Long story as you say."

"Well thanks...Chosen ...although I'm not sure how I could actually see you again."

Chosen tossed him two small rings, one with a yellow seal, the other with a blue seal.

"Put those one and you can meet me or my brethren. And remember...Jolly Cooperation."

"Jolly what?"

"The portals disappearing. go!"

"hey wait! what do you mean by Jolly-"

Gunner couldn't finish as he fell into the portal, it now fading out of existence like dust in the wind.

With his new friend gone, The knight Chosen flexed his muscles and took a big breath.

"Now." he said, "back to Priscilla. Need to get something on the way home. Hmm...let's see...jewelry. Yeah! Jewelry! need to find a good ring.I could have sworn that I had two nice…"

The knight slammed his head into the wall, "crap…"


End file.
